Breath: Rainbow Factory 6 Part 2: The New Plan
Breath: Rainbow Factory 6 Part 2: The New Plan Series by: Jacket Mike and CalasanX Episode by: CalasanX Skyblack’s Perspective They made back to the break room after a few hours of walking and limping. Hyper and Flutters dropped him. Fluttershy quickly began brewing a bit of coffee. Hyper retired into a chair. Skyblack had a massive headache, compiled with the two consecutive blows to the head. He was surprised his skull wasn’t busted open, and he could barely lift his hoof. Sweat rolled down his face, dripping off his lip. Skyblack Graymane was exhausted. Fluttershy brought him the coffee, but stumbled along the way. She hadn’t slept in awhile, and like the others, was sweaty and pretty brutalized. Such powerful magic for a young filly; Flutters had been knocked on her face during the accident that the young one caused. And as her physical was much weaker than the others, she was limp with muscle tiredness. Fluttershy was exhausted. Ponytastic, for the first time in awhile, removed his glasses. One of the lenses was completely shattered, and he stared down at it, his face in a frown. His coat was slightly ripped down the chest and sides. His lip ached, and there were bloody scratches all over him. Mr. Ponytastic was exhausted. Pipe Gauge leaned against a nearby wall. His wing was clipped, and like the others, he hadn’t slept. His eyes struggled to keep themselves open, stinging from dryness. He had also received a slight blow to the chest, but fortunately nothing was broken, despite him barely being able to breathe. His bear was drooping with sweat. Pipe Gauge was exhausted. Hyper Flicker was barely able to keep from falling asleep in the chair. The dark purple skin barely showed the bruise on her cheek where she had barely dodged a piece of a ventilation shaft that flew from the explosion. The pink and cyan strips in her mane were slightly darker, having been soaked with sweat. Hyper Flicker was exhausted. They were all exhausted. Skyblack spoke. “Well, what the fuck was that?!” For some reason, things were starting to appear wrong. He was a psycho pony, but for Pete’s sake, this started to feel like a violation of Equine nature. “What is this all about anyway? Why the hell are we kidnapping ponies and turning them into rainbows? Isn’t there some kind of… I don’t know, test that you could have them take beforehand, at least!?” Hyper looked up. “There was. The flight test. Granted, many of us wanted to stop after a bit, after we found other ways. But when the flight tests were outlawed after Atmosphere left, that’s when it got real bad. I tried to convince Rainbow Dash that there were other ways- Hell, Pipe Gauge was there when I found a new chemical formula that mass produced rainbow-quality Spectra! But that wasn’t good enough. Dash is in charge. She still thinks that by living up to that one code, she’s somehow showing this ultimate form of loyalty. Even though the newer ways were much more profitable, she wanted to keep killing this way. To kill ponies to make rainbows, but this time regardless of the lives they had ahead of them. We’re all psycho ponies; hardly any of us have sanity left. But even we think this is wrong in some ways.” Pipe Gauge and Ponytastic nodded in agreement. “Even Ponytastic thinks it’s wrong in a few ways at least, and he created the third version of the Pegasus Device! Yet Dash keeps on. She used to be a prideful, sane, reasonable pony, but now, I’m afraid she has none of that left, except for her pride.” Skyblack looked up at her, and weakly stood. “Then why don’t we do something about it?! Why don’t we take down Dash before she does anymore harm to anypony!” What was he saying? Taking a down another psycho to keep said psycho from harming other ponies? Oh well, he carried on. “We’ll kill Dash, and the Rainbow Factory with her! Then we can start it back up the right way!” He stood, and took a breath. “I’m doing it. You’re either with me, or against me.” Hyper looked back up, blinking slowly. “I’m in.” Pipe Gauge stood off the wall. He shrugged. “Why da hell not?” Ponytastic put his glasses back on. “Sounds Ponytastic to me.” Skyblack looked at Fluttershy, who hugged him. “Of course, I’m with you, Sky.” He looked at the four beaten up ponies. “Alright then. Let’s do this thing. First things first; we make sure those fillies escape.” Lavender’s Perspective The filly glanced around once again. It felt like they had been walking for days; but it had only been about six hours. They had made down three floors, hit thirty dead ends, nearly got caught four times, and it felt like they were getting nowhere. The brown colt beside him glanced with her. “Ah can’t see anything.” She ignored the comment, and noticed something. An open vent. “Over there.” The two trotted to it. It was big enough to fit inside. Lavender crawled into it, and Little Mac followed suit. She hoped that they would get out soon… Rainbow Factory 6 Part 3: The Enemy of my Enemy Category:Rainbow Factory